The polymerase chain reaction (PCR) procedure amplifies specific nucleic acid sequences through a series of manipulations including denaturation, annealing of oligonucleotide primers, and extension of the primers with DNA polymerase (Mullis, K. B. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,202, U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,195; Mullis, K. B., EP 201,184; Erlich, H., EP 50,424, EP 84,796, EP 258,017, EP 237,362; Erlich, H., U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,788; Saiki, R. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,202; Mullis, K. B. et al. Cold Spring Harbor Symp. Quant. Biol. 51:263 (1986); Saiki, R. et al. Science 230:1350 (1985); Saiki, R. et al. Science 231:487 (1988); Loh, E. Y. et al. Science 243:217 (1988)). These steps can be repeated many times, potentially resulting in large amplification of the number of copies of the original specific sequence. It has been shown that even a single copy of a DNA sequence can be amplified to produce hundreds of nanograms of product (Li, H. et al. Nature 335:414 (1988)).
Other known nucleic acid amplification procedures include transcription-based amplification systems (Kwoh, D. et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:1173 (1989); Gingeras, T. R. et al., WO 88/10315).
Schemes based on ligation of two (or more) oligonucleotides in the presence of a nucleic acid target having the sequence of the resulting “di-oligonucleotide,” thereby amplifying the di-oligonucleotide, are also known (Wu, D. Y. and Wallace, R. B. Genomics 4:560 (1989); Backman et al., EP 320,308; Wallace, B., EP 336,731; and Orgel, L., WO 89/09835). Such oligonucleotide-dependent amplifications are termed “Ligase Chain Reaction” (LCR).
A consequence of amplification processes, such as PCR or LCR, is that the amplification products themselves can be substrates for subsequent PCR or LCR procedures. Furthermore, because the quantities of the amplification products can be large, and because the sensitivity of PCR and LCR is so great, the dispersal of even an extremely small fraction of a reaction, such as a PCR or LCR reaction, into the laboratory area potentially can lead to contamination of later attempts to amplify other samples, thereby resulting in false positives. Extreme care must be taken to avoid carryover contamination (Kwok, S. and Higuchi, R. Nature 339:237 (1989)); this is very inconvenient and adds significantly to the cost of doing amplifications such as PCR and LCR.
Thus a need exists for a routine, economical method of nucleic acid amplification wherein such amplification may be performed without concern as to possible carryover-contamination from previous amplifications.
The invention represents an improvement upon in vitro nucleic acid amplification procedures in general by making amplification products distinguishable from naturally occurring DNA. Accordingly, such products are rendered inactive as templates for further amplification prior to the start of the succeeding amplification reaction.